


the feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Morning Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aqua relishes being free of the Realm of Darkness. This translates into being a morning person. Tifa is unimpressed, but indulges her girlfriend.





	the feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(the feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade)_

Aqua stretches in her patch of morning sunlight, sheets riding low on her hips. Sunlight is still a treat, it feels like, after so long in the Realm of Darkness. She didn’t used to be a morning person, that had been Terra, but now she finds herself awake for the sunrise, luxuriating in the light. The sheets feel good against her naked skin, too, and Aqua smiles, a little sleepy and a little silly, at the ceiling.

There’s a soft groan beside her, as Tifa turns over onto her belly and buries her face in the pillow. Tifa is definitely not a morning person. Aqua smiles warmly at her girlfriend, rolling onto her side, propped up on her elbow, and strokes Tifa’s long, deep brown hair over one shoulder into a silky puddle. She trails her fingers over the newly bared skin of Tifa’s shoulder blade, making nonsense patterns on her skin.

Tifa makes a noise that’s half whine of complaint, half hum of contentment, and Aqua doesn’t bother holding back a giggle. Tifa heaves herself up on her elbows and shoots Aqua a grouchy look through barely-open red-brown eyes.

“Why are you a morning person,” she grumbles rhetorically, and Aqua smiles, curling closer, her teasing fingers trailing from shoulder to lower back. She doesn’t answer, because Tifa knows. She’s been there for Aqua when she can’t sleep at night because the darkness feels like it’s closing in, she’s consented to sleeping in a room with all the lights on. She’s a treasure, honestly, and a selfish little part of Aqua clings to her and doesn’t want to let go.

Tifa rolls onto her side, finally giving Aqua a sleepy little smile. Aqua returns it, and pushes in for a kiss, despite their respective morning breath. It’s slow and languorous, absolutely perfect. Aqua lets her hands wander, feeling soft curves and hard muscle, delighting in the contrast. Aqua is still gaining weight from her time in the darkness, and it feels like every pound is something to celebrate as her own body transforms from a rail-thin, unhealthy thing, to something more like Tifa’s, fat padding muscles to help it work better and protect it. They part, and Tifa smiles at Aqua again.

“You’re awfully frisky this morning,” she says, and then yawns widely. Aqua smiles at her fondly.

“Mm, maybe,” she says warmly, and one hand squeezes Tifa’s hip, asking without words. Tifa rolls onto her back, strong thighs falling apart, and Aqua squirms down the bed, kissing the cradle of her hips. “This okay?” She double checks.

“Yeah, go for it.” Tifa says, reaching down to stroke messy blue hair. Aqua kisses and nips at soft inner thighs, before stroking her fingers over Tifa’s folds, following it up with a broad lick that has Tifa gasping softly. She presses a finger inside Tifa, curling and pressing, as her mouth finds the bud of her clit and worships it.

It doesn’t take that long for Tifa to come, Aqua has learned what she likes well. Aqua licks her finger clean, sitting up, and Tifa laughs softly.

“You’re a mess, come here, sweetheart,” she says warmly, and Aqua slides up next to her. Tifa kisses her, not minding the mess at all, and her fingers find Aqua’s clit, pressing and massaging until Aqua shudders apart in her arms. Tifa smiles down at her, kissing her nose lightly.

“Now I’m going to get cleaned up and then sleep some more. You do whatever it is you morning people do.” Tifa declares, rolling to her feet, and Aqua laughs, helpless and adoring.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
